Harmony Falls
by Brony114
Summary: 200 years after the corination of TWilight Sparkle as princess, the world has fallen out of harmony. A dark king rules over equestria with an iron hoof and has successfully seperated the ponies into classes, having only unicorns as first class citizens. The only hope to restoring equestria to it's former glory is Spero, a young unicorn who is the legacy of the magic of harmony.
1. prologue

Authors notes: Sorry about updating with the prologue after the first chapter. I hope that everyone who reads this will get past the first few chapters as they are ment to build up the world that our protagonist Spero is in. Also if I havn't said it already said this, thanks to Ironlegion715 for allowing me to use his character Strenuss.

Once upon a time, over two hundred years ago, The old kingdom of Equestria shined brightly as the beacon of peace, love, and friendship. The Earth, pegasus, and unicorn ponies lived side by side as equals ruled only by the Alicorns of day, night, love and friendship. The relatively new rule of the princess of friendship, Twilight Sparkle, was punctuated by moments of conflict where only the magic of friendship could prevail in restoring harmony. The time of the reign of the great princesses was a harmonious one.

How ever, Peace would not last as the seeds of evil would sprout destruction and chaos. Night Shade, pupil to Princess Twilight sparkle, was entrusted with preserving the newly established traditions of Friendship. Through his studies in the Crystal empire, he had learned of the misfortunes of the crystal empire under the reign of King sombra. By uncovering the secrets of his dark power, Night Shade forged a dark army, in the caves underneath canterlot. He was also able to force Key officers in the EUP to serve him with his dark magic. One Fateful day during the 20th summer sun celebration since Twilight's coronation, when all who were dear to the princesses were present, Night shade unleashed his minion army upon Canterlot. All except for a few would be slaine.

Princess Twilight was well blessed with having her own royal family. She had a husband and infant son, who were both with her during the Coup'. She was only survived by her son. With her dying breath she Charged her head advisor, Sir Spike, with the infant's protection and safe guard. However, The Foul was ripped from his grasp during his escape and was brought to Nightshade. Spike would never recover from this shame and went into hiding.

With the last of the EUP at her side, Princess Luna was able to take back canterlot palace and began pressing the dark armies out of her kingdom, Yet despite how hard she tried, she could not save her sister. Princess Celesta was captured and stolen away.

Night Shade took his army With the Princess and Twilight's only son to a dark castle hidden far in the mountains. He continued his campaign of conquest well into the later part of that decade. In his wake he left entire towns ravaged and raised. Equestria splintered as Chaos took hold and the once peaceful nation died. In it's place a new empire arose with Night Shade as It's ruler.


	2. Chapter 1

Harmony Falls

by Brony114 and Ironlegion715

Chapter 1 Harmony Fallen

(Equestria, two centuries after the coronation of Twilight Sparkle.)

At the edge of the Gusty gorge there stood two unicorn stallions with a Battalion of pegasi guards who were all dressed in armor as black as the shadows which engulfed the surrounding landscape. Their helmets were adorned with back sweeping wings on each side and their postures were stoic.

One of the unicorns wore a crown made of black crystals and his cloak was a fine silk with gold thread sewn into in. His coat was a dark purple with a red mane and tail and his eyes were a crimson color that shined in the darkness. He was considerably larger in stature than the unicorn to his side, and stood with a posture and bearing that possessed nobility, discipline, strength, and intelligence. His name was Night Shade, and his kingdom was Equestria.

To his right stood his most loyal general. He was a unicorn with a white coat and blue mane and tail. His eyes were a dark purple and his right cheek bared a scar. He was in white armor with designs similar to the blackarmor of the guards who protected him. He was standing as an exact mirror of his king, but smaller and more submissive. Also accompanying the two leaders were two earth pony servants.

Night shade and his general stood in silence looking into the gorge that was almost pitch black with their piercing eyes studying the details thoroughly. The wind blew against their backs, ruffling cloak the king's making him appear like a phantom as dark clouds shifted across the sky.

" So... this is the headquarters of the rebels?" asked the king in a somewhat rough canterlot accent.

" Hardly my lord! These are but refugees who have been held up here for the past month. We have been keeping an eye on them since they have arrived here. We know their numbers, weapons and even their names." Replied the general informatively, a light tone of pride in the report. Night Shade rubbed his goatee with his fore hoof thoughtfully. Then he said,

" An entire month huh? Tell me, Jango, do they know that we're here?" he turned to his general with a serious and expectant expression. His general's head was bowed now, averting his kings Gaze.

" If they do, they show us no indications. I highly doubt they do." Began the general,

"Scouts have swept the regions surrounding here expertly, and Sentries are posted strategically to spot any movement from any side of the hide-out my lord, if they knew we were here then surely they would have attempted to escape." He finishes.

" Then It's time to introduce ourselves. Torture them if you will, but I want them ALL dead tonight." said Night Shade, emphasizing "all". One of the Earth Pony servants that accompanied Night shade spoke up hesitantly at first,

" M...My...My King. There were reports that young foals are among the scouts. Shouldn't their lives be spared?" The orange mare kept her head bowed out of respect. Nightshade stared at her quietly for a few minutes. Then his horn began to glow causing the mare to shrink in fear. She began to mumble an apology but it was too late. Night shade grabbed her with his magic forming a magical gag around her muzzle to keep her quiet and then he twisted her body contorting it and breaking her bones. When he was done mangling the body he dropped her on the ground. The other light blue mare shivered in fear hoping she wouldn't meet the same fate.

" When we get back to New Canterlot give that one ten lashings for associating with her." Night Shade said nonchalantly as he looked away.

"As you wish, My lord." Jango turned to face the regiment that he was in command of. Behind his guards was an entire battalion of shadowy creatures. Black, ethereal, featureless bipedal creatures with the exception of obvious claws and glowing red eyes stood in rank and file, silently looking on motionless and awaiting their orders.

"Death Units!" all at once the creatures moved into a battle ready stance "Move into the gorge and kill everything! Leave only their leader for me, Alive!" ordered Jango. He raised his right hoof up into the air and thrust it in the direction of the rebel camp down in the gorge. Immediately the horde of vrykolakas climbed down into the gorge with lightening speed. They appeared but to be shadows speeding down the cliff side, noiseless. It wasn't long before screams of death and terror could be heard from the ponies inside the gorge.

Night Shade began trotting back towards his chariot with awaiting pegasi guards and he seated himself inside it. He levitated a trinket from underneath his cloak. It was a round pocket watch with a large scratch on the back. The metal had a dark patina that formed over the course of many years.

" Take me home!" Night Shade ordered his Guards. They immediately soared into the sky leaving the scene of carnage behind them Jango could be seen walking towards the hideout and disappears inside. Nightshade looked on with little emotion gracing his face. He was deep in thought as he pondered old events and their bearing on what else was to happen that night. Night Shade thought to himself.

" It's time I've taken care of some more loose ends again, isn't it my mentor?" Once again he pulled the watch out and flipped it over to look at the back. engraved in the elegantly flamboyant design were the words " Friendship Forever."

\- Part 2 and 3 coming up

Aug 19Part 2 Chapter 1 Harmony Fallen

("New" Canterlot Castle)

Snow fell upon the endless sea of snowy waves surrounding the darkened and now feared kingdom with a great blanket of darkened cloud hanging above. The soft snow fell in calm blankets on the busy streets of New Canterlot. The day had been long for many as destiny's day, the holiday that replaced hearth's warming eve, was just around the corner. Ponies tend to their daily tasks under the close watch of the guards who stand at attention with stern expressions, their gaze sharply averting from one pony to the other. With their spears held stiff, they possessed an intimidating look with their thick black armor. Their silky capes baring the kings mark flapped in the wind as a reminder of the powerful hold King Night Shade held on them. Strange, black (griffin-like) creatures rested on pedestals above the streets and on buildings. Watching slowly across every street and at every pony with a gaze that could strike fear into even the most fearsome of creatures.

Despite all the dark imagery, New Canterlot was a metropolis of luxury and beauty positioned up in the mountains that had formed straight down from the old castle of old canterlot.

Off in the distance was Nightshade's palace, a castle fortress on the highest peak in the mountains.

In the hallways of this great palace, two fairly young stallion unicorns trotted together. Both wore the black officer uniforms of the imperial army academy and had red cords hanging off their lapels denoting their loyalties to the king as nobles. One was older, Calmer, and wiser. A high maturity level. His colors were golden mane and tail with a silver coat and blue eyes. His name was Strenuus and he was the elder brother. He walked with confidence and spoke with wisdom. His younger brother, Spero, trotted along with enthusiasm and curiosity. His colors were dark grey fur, black mane and tail and violet eyes.

"Come on Strenuus! Night Shade wouldn't have summoned us this late if it weren't important!" Spero hopped in front of Strenuus to his right while staring him in his aqua blue eyes.

" It's always important when the king summons us." Strenuus said without a glance. *continuing the walk and causing Spero to quickly move out of the way before colliding*

"But this time it's super important and I think He's about to give us our titles! " Spero puffed his chest out with pride. Strenuus continued to trot by at his usual slow, majestic pace. Strenuus gave a good natured chuckle and then he said.

" In due time little brother." Spero scrunched his nose up and frowned at Strenuus's response. He watched his older brother trot by without even sparing a glance at Spero.

"Well I hope this isn't another test! He's been grilling us this whole month!" Spero said as

he hurried up to his brother's side.

"And you've aced every one of them with flying colors. Every pony here is proud of you, *envious even*, but you have to have patience." Strenuus finally looked at Spero. He had a proud smirk. Spero smirked back appreciatively and the two brothers continued ahead to their destination.

Strenuus had always been the voice of reason and wisdom for his little brother; a true role model for his life. Despite living in luxury their whole lives, Strenuus had always been modest ,calm and humble; never berating the lower class servants, dressing with lavish coats or acting pompous in any way. His response to any pony was always courteous, truthful and to the point.

On their way to the palace parade fields, Strenuus and Spero passed many servant earth ponies of the castle. As if on instinct, the servants would bow and avert their eyes from the brothers. This was custom for any earth pony in the new kingdom because nobility was above the lowly gaze of peasants. Strenuus and Spero trotted on by never addressing any of the servants. It was only custom.

Aug 19(Part 3 Chapter 1 Harmony Fallen)

The Palace was a heavily fortified fortress. It had an outer smaller wall with three gates, battlements, cannons, magical wardings, and archer towers spread out evenly to counter any attack on any side . The main entrance had battlements with burning tar cauldrons and sections that could open so that defenders could throw spears or rocks through at the invaders. Inside its walls were two other walls distanced apart with similar defenses. In the center were 80 acres of land with a large palace, several gardens, and three large fields. The Parade field was in clear view of the Palace on the north west side. It was 10 square acres.

Spero was excited to make his way to the Parade field where King Night Shade, his Mentor, was waiting for them. Strenuus, however, seemed to be in no hurry. His pace seemed to slow down the closer they got and his smile seemed to lose its luster.

" Hey, Strenuss, what's wrong?" Spero asked after observing his brother for a while and noticing the quick dissipation of his demeanor.

" What do you mean Spero?" Strenuus asked while maintaining his gaze forward.

" You seem... different." Spero was looking up at his brother with a scrutinous eye.

"oh and what makes you think that?"

" You're quiet, like you're thinking too much...and you look sad." Spero explained.

" Oh come now, What could I possibly be sad about? There's much to be thinking about, We need to be prepared for King Night Shade. He demands a lot from us, so we need to be prepared and on your guard. We wouldn't want to disappoint him now would we?" Strenuus said as he looked at his brother.

" I Guess so..." Spero replied. He looked down as he thought about his brothers reply. He was right. Still, however, Strenuus was acting different. It wasn't long before they had reached the fields. King Night Shade was waiting beside the chariot he had recently arrived in. At one end of the field were the two brothers and on the other was Night Shade and two servants holding two sets of new armor. Night Shade stood between the two mares smiling warmly to his two students. Spero galloped up instantly and bowed his head in respect. Strenuus however, took his time.

" Good morning you two. I hope this isn't too early for you."

" Of course not my lord!" Spero exclaimed with a proud look upon his face.

"Im glad to hear that."

"So how goes the campaign against the Rebels? " Spero asked casually.

" Do not worry my good Spero, you may have your chance to destroy those traitorous dogs soon." Night Shade said with a smile. It was warm as it always had been towards the two brothers, but still carried a sinister shadow. This brought excitement to Speros' eyes as his suspicions of receiving a title and possibly an officer rank were coming true. Strenuus cantered up next to his little brother calmly. His golden locks swished gently around as he gave a slight nod of his head for a bow.

" Strenuus! How goes your efforts to gain experience in the Imperial prisons?" Night Shade directed his attention towards the older brother. Strenuus once made a request to gain leadership experience while still studying at the Imperial military academy. Night Shade granted him access to the Imperial prisons allowing him to work as part of the guard staff *to gain this experience*. he had been there for over a year now.

" I've learned a great deal from my experience there my King." Strenuus was respectful but his tone was cold. Even Spero noticed the vibe.

" I bet you have... boy." Night Shade responded similarly. " And now I have something for the both of you!" Night shade proclaimed disregarding Strenuus answer.

" Strenuus! Spero! Tonight is very special for all of us, and the entire kingdom, as you two have both shown courage, discipline and a high espri de corp in the academy. " The king states nobly, "I, as your surrogate father, who took your ancestor in and continued to foster greatness in your bloodline, am personally very proud of both of you. It is a joy to see you two grow into the highly skilled Cadets and nobility that you are. I have a gift for both of you, something to honor you for the rest of your lives. Each of you have earned the right to wear these suits of armor and wield these swords!" Night Shade motioned for the servants to take the suits of armor and bring each on to the brothers. The two suits of armor were similar in design and color to each other. They were both black with gold trim denoting their lieutenant ranks and scarlet plumes showing their nobility. The helmets had black wings that swept to the back.

The servants did as they were told and they helped each brother into their respective armor. Spero was almost giddy with excitement and he eagerly levitated the armor and slipped into his swiftly, Strenuus allowed the servant to put it on him and attach the straps, keeping it in place on his back. Spero turned to Strenuous with great excitement.

" See I told you it would happen!" his joy compelled him to bounce around while repeating the word "Yes!", His brother seemed not amused and maintained his calm front. *almost hushing Spero*

"Strenuus Do you like your Armor? Is the fit alright?" Night Shade asked Strenuus warmly.

" Is There anything else we need to know?" Strenuus asked Night Shade with a tone of aggression, completely ignoring the king's question.

" Yes, I've been meaning to leave this for last, but it seems that we should be finishing this little meeting. It is late after all." Night Shade replied with a grin. His eyes were glowing in the dark ominously. Thinking to himself, "clever one you are.." He makes a motion with his hoof, lifting it up and lightly stomping it down

Suddenly a detachment of pegasi descended from the clouds, most of them landing around the pair of brothers in a circle. At the same time, a group of unicorns came out of the shadows, with their horns glowing. Spero stepped closer to his brother out of instinct, whether it was for comfort from his brother or to protect him, he didn't know; perhaps both. Strenuus locked eyes with Night Shade and glared at him. A look of defiance and determination was upon his face. Night Shade proceeded to grin sinisterly back.

" Brother, what's going on? " Spero tentatively asked Strenuus. Strenuus *had an idea, but* could only continue to watch Night Shade.

" Now you both shall prove to me your complete loyalty and ability by battling one another until one or, perhaps both of you die!" Night shade proclaimed with an evil grin.

author notes*

"Espri De Corps" is french for spirit of the corps


	3. Chapter 2

Spero stood there motionless, Shocked at the Order his mentor had giving him and his brother.

" Kill each other?" but Spero thought that was absurd, How Could he even think of killing his own brother? Spero looked at his brother and he began to trot to him. He couldn't fight his brother, he just couldn't, let alone kill him. He loved him.

" Your Majesty, Im sorry but I can't do this, I can't kill my Brother!" Spero said pleading.. Night Shade stood silently as his grin turned to a scowl. A stare of disapproval that one would give to a boring toy.

" Please, if you are kind, you won't make us do this!" Spero pleaded with all his heart. In all the time he new the king, he was just and kind. How could he ask this of them now? Spero, Strennus and night shade, along with the servants and the guards, all stood silent.

Strenuss sighed heavily, his breath condensing in the cold night air. Then, he suddenly levitated his new sword out of its sheath and swung it at his little brother cutting him on his right cheek. Spero moved instinctively so that the blade would not strike him deeply. He fell on to his back looking up at Strenuus with shocked disbelief. Strenuus looked down at him contently.

" If you don't take your sword and fight me, I'm going to kill you." Strenuss said with a deadly seriousness. His now cold gaze struck fear into his little brother as the battle was just beginning. Before Spero could protest, Strenuss swung again hitting the ground where Speros hind legs were, kicking up dried yellow grass and snow. Spero rolled back, stood up and unsheathed his sword. His eyes were wide with fear. Strenuss motioned towards Spero and swung again. This time Spero blocked the attack but he didn't counter it with his own attack. At this point the other soldiers were cheering on and Nightshade grinned once again. The two continued the swing and block. Spero stayed on the defensive, trying his best not to fight back.

" What's the matter little brother? Afraid to khurt me? You were always weak and sentimental like that!" Strenuus taunted.

" I don't want to fight you!" Spero Pleading voice cracked.

" Oh Grow up!" Strenuus taunted again. His words cut deep into Speros heart. The two continued their fight. The blood ran down Spero's cheek staining his grey coat red mixed with tears.

suddenly Strenuus horn glowed and Spero's hooves shot out from under him. The young unicorn fell on his back with a thud. Strenuus looked at Nightshade, eyes full of rage and glaring. Night shade nodded his head and Strenuus turned back to look at his little brother on the ground. Spero's eyes pleaded for Strenuus to stop, but his intentions were clear. Strenuus brought his sword up for a strike. Spero's eyes widened with shock and fear. Strenuus charged at Spero, Spero squinted as he knew it was about to be over… everything.

There were gasps as the sound of a sword tearing into flesh resonated in the night. It wasn't long before a red pool of blood stained the snow and grass. Night Shade strained his eyes to peer into the pile of the two brothers. It seemed they were both motionless. Then Spero began to push his brother off of him. his grey coat stained with Strenuss's blood. Strenuus was still breathing but it was labored.

" No… No! Strenuus! I'm sorry!" Spero Couldn't believe it, he had stabbed his own brother in the chest. Strenuus was shaking in pain. He began to cough up blood through his mouth and nose. Spero held him close while sobbing.

" Spero….Make me proud….I love… you.." Strenuus spoke while smiling at him between breaths. His eyes glazed over and he stopped breathing. Spero shook him a little but then knew it was all over. His Brother was dead.

" Bravo Spero! Bravo!" Nightshade said while he trotted up. His servants and guards followed. Spero felt the urge to slaughter the bunch right there, but he knew he wouldn't' get close enough to kill his mentor who had asked this of him and his brother. IT wasn't something he wanted to do but he knew he would have to wait.

" Why?...Why would you do this to us?" Spero,s sorrow was only matched by his anger.

" Because this disgusting little display of 'love" between you two was only a hinderance to your further studies! Your brother only question my means and never understood what end I'm in search of!" Nightshade took Spero's sword from him and began to clean the blood off with snow.

" Besides, What are you angry at me for? All I did was give an order, you are the one who killed your brother. I mean really, did you truly love him? If you did, then why did you value your live over his? Certainly you would have died instead and don't forget, he tried to kill you too!" Nightshade trotted up to Spero. Spero Thought about Nightshade's words. He did just kill Strenuus who tried to kill him. Nightshade was right.

" Love...is a lie." Nightshade whispered into Spero's ear as he returned the clean sword into Spero's sheathe.

"... The same is true for any other sentiment, like friendship." Nightshade began to trot to his chariot once again.

" Take the body away! Oh, and Spero, you are to go back to your room and wait for futher orders!." Nightshade hopped up onto his chariot. He then turned to look at Spero once again.

" You've made me very proud, I'll see to it that your pain is well rewarded." Said Nightshade, He then sat down and his chariot flew up into the clouds. Spero stared out into the night, it was cold and lonely. The Servants began to unceremoniously drag Strauss's body off the field. Blood smeared in the snow as the earth ponies labored to take him to a nearby cart. Once all the ponies were gone spero fell to his haunches and began to scream.

From a cell deep within the Imperial prisons, a single mare sat in her cell. The air was cold and the stone floor was freezing. Her limbs were weak and scarred from the chains that bound her to her prison. She had no window to the outside world and her cell was not light at all. However, she was an old and wise pony. It had been forever since she had seen or felt snow. Still, she knew that not only was it winter but….

" Happy Hearth's warming eve everypony." she whispered. A Faint smile graced her muzzle as she sat alone. Her horn began to emit a soft glow. The frost on the cell door made a good medium for her to draw a wreath.


	4. Chapter 3

(4 years later)

Maids bustled around the Imperial Castle, cleaning and rearranging furniture, preparing the interior for a new celebration. Many ponies throughout new canterlot were also preparing for the spring season brought to the world by the Equestrian elite. Unicorns all across Equestria

Spero, or rather, Lieutenant Spero of the Imperial Canterlot army was sitting in a room adjacent to the Emperor's audience Chamber with in the palace. His white officers amor shined as the sun light breached the east stained glass windows, covering him in a rainbow of colors. He sat at an extravagantly embellished chair, waiting to be called in to the main hall where his master of 17 years awaited. He sat on the right side of the chair which had enough room for two ponies. On his left, sat his helmet with back sweeping wings, a hole for his horn and a gold trim around the brim of the visor, as well as the brim of the back of his helmet. He had a dark mantle that showcased the Imperial Nobility coat of arms. Two unicorn silhouette with a swirling snake around scepter with a flame atop. The mantle was hanging off his left shoulder.

As the maids continued their duties they would sometimes pass near Spero. They would bow to him and wouldn't make eye contact nor would they address him. It was customary for lower ponies such as peguise to ask for permission to speak to nobility and it was strictly forbidden for even lower ponies such as Earth Ponies to even speak at all to nobility unless asked. Many of the maids were earth ponies so not a whole lot was said. Spero never made any sign of speaking to the servants. He disregarded them as he sat patiently waiting to be called in to speak to Emperor Nightshade.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't long before the hall doors opened and a figure stood in them .

" Lieutenant Spero sir?" called a pegasus dressed in black armor similar to Speros,from the hall doors. He was a staff sergeant. Spero looked up at him, his eyes were unemotional, showing no signs of excitement or any feelings at all. He was blank slate, a trait that only intimidated those around him.

" The Emperor wishes to see you now." Said the Sergeant as he bowed his head. Spero said nothing as he got up from the chair and trotted over to the doors. he made no eye contact with the pegasus guard as he troted at a mildly slow pace. The sergeant with a white coat and green mane continued to bow his head and make no eye contact.

The Audience chamber was elegant with with stained glass windows depicting scenes of conquest, mostly equestria and dark stones were used for the construction of the inside. Large columns lined the naive like center of the hall with the entrance at one end and The emperor's throne at the other.

.The hall was relatively empty with the exception of the imperial guard in their heavy armor and full helms that cover the visage. Nightshade was looking through several scrolls with one in his magical hold. Spero trotted up without a word and stood at attention, waiting for his master to say something. it wasn't long before Nightshade to notice his young pupil's pressnets.

.

.

" Welcome Spero, it's good to see you." Nightshade said as he looked up from a scroll he had been reading. he levitated it down onto a golden table next to him.

" YOu called for me your eminence." Spero replied as he knelt to bow.

" Yes, I believe it is about time." Night Shade replied.

" It's been awhile since i've had somepony competent enough to take on a particular task Since your brother's death. Certainly you'll be capable enough to take on this responsibility." Nightshade said.

" What are your wishes master?" Spero asked

" I have decided to bestow upon you the rank of captain in your new position as warden of the imperial Prisons."

" The prisons?" Spero shot up and stared with a look that bordered on rage. His hooves trembled with hatred. Such an assignment was below him. Why should he be troubled with trivial jobs like this. His hooves ached to be bloodied and there were plenty of rebels to bloody them with.

" The Prisons hold the most dangerous individuals to my reign. Keeping them imprisoned is of the utmost importance to the empire. I have faith that you will see the importance of your assignment ." said nightshade nonchalantly. Spero was angry but he knew his place and he knew Nightshade's word was final. there was no chance of resisting his will.

" Yes your highness..." Spero replied.

(Later that day)

The The Imperial prisons in new Canterlot were designed for function over form. The castle like structure that held more common criminals, had a labyrinth of subterranean tunnels and rooms where some of the most guarded of prisoners were being held. nothing but dim lit lanterns were used in the tunnels, which were composed of sections that were closed off by steel doors and magic.

Spero lead with his escort of two guards down to the tunnels, into the farthest depths of the labyrinth. along the way guards saluted to him in respect. he payed no attention to them, trotting on like he had a mission. It wouldn't be long before he had to commence his promotion ceremony; something he rather didn't care about. Spero was replaying the conversation he had with Nightshade earlier that day in his head.

" Many of the prisoners are dangerous as you probably already suspected and I caution you to be diligently careful when dealing with any of them, especially a certain occupant of the darkest Loneliest cell. You're job is to keep her locked up. She is highly manipulative, already she had turned several of my own guards against me and i was forced to deal with them. You Shouldn't have any problems with her, however, do not open the cell door or look in side. Is that understood?" nightshade had told him.

" What kind of a psychotic monster does he have locked up here?" Spero thought to himself. He was certain who ever it were, she was the most vile of creatures if the Emperor was worried about her getting out.

He was now in the farthest reaches of the labyrinth and was trotting up to a inconspicuous cell door, one of hundreds. Its size was relatively small and it had a slit on the bottom for serving food and a slit at eye level to interact with the inmate which was large enough for the eye's only. to the right of the door stood a ever vigilant guard in black armor. He was a pegasus with a dark coat that had spots of brown and a white mane and tail. his red eyes looked onward as if he were staring into oblivion.

Spero trotted up to the door, looked over the guard and spoke,

" Sergeant dust wind I presume." Spero stared him in the eyes.

" Yes Captain!" dust wind replied

" How long have you been at this post?" Spero drilled him.

" Three years, two months and one week sir?" Dust Wind never stopped looking onward.

" Do you know anything about our friend here in this cell?"

" Negative sir, just what she sounds like and what she likes to eat." Dust replied.

" Neither of those are relevant to you anymore. I'm the new Warden and she will eat what she is given and she will speak only when asked. Do I make myself clear Sergeant?" Spero asked.

" Yes sir!" Dust Wind said.

" My my, only your first day on the job and you're already trying to make enemies." Said a soft, almost sothing voice that eminated from the cell. It nearly took Spero by suprise. He stared at the door and with his magic he opened the slit. It made a sqeak sond that echoed through out the prison.

" Prisoner come forward." Spero calmly ordered. Then he could hear heavy chains being pulled off the floor and hoof steps that brought a pair of magenta eyes into view. They weren't much to go by, but it seemed whoever this pony was, she was tired and broken.

" I am Captain Spero, Warden of the Imperial Prisons. It doesn't matter what liberties you were use to, I am your world now. I don't plan on making this comfortable." Spero's introduction was cold.

" Nice to make your acquaintance Spero, I find it customary to offer my friendship to new members of my circle. Will you be my friend?" The prisoner calmly and warmly offered.

"I gladly decline your offer and now you are ordered to shut your mouth." Spero Replied calmly.

" If you say so, Captain. Just remember, I offered." The prisoner warned.

" Yes, I'll note that in my journal, thanks." Spero retorted sarcastically.

" You sound like the others. They tried to be tough with me too." She said knowing this would evoke a response from Spero.

" I'm nothing like my predecessors in this prison." Spero replied.

" You have no Idea how true that is. " The Prisoner sounded sincere. Spero sensed it and was compelled to ask,

" What do you mean?" Spero was more curious.

" What do you know about the old kingdom of Equestria?" She asked.

" It was a long time ago and ponies back then had very different values." Spero calmly replied.

" Very different indeed." The prisoner echoed.

" None of that matters, None of it is relevant." Spero added. He didn't care much for the old kingdom.

" What about your lineage?" She asked.

" My lineage?" Spero was suprised.

" You have no idea who you really are, do you?" She calmly asked.

" I really don't care where I came from, It can't be better that what I have now." Spero Shot back at her.

" You're wrong Spero. If only you know who your ancestors were..." The prisoner said, her gaze looking down.

" I think I'm done with your crazy lies for today. If you don't shut up I'll personally serge 15,000 volts of electricity into your cell."

" Electrically charged spells, that's impressive." She dead panned.

" Keep talking!" Spero trotted up to the door and looked the prisoner strait in the eyes. There were a few moments of tense silence.

" (sigh) good night Captain." The prisoner said as she shuffled to her spot to laid down. Spero didn't say anything else, but instead he did an about face and made his way to the exit.

The old Mare laid down on the cold floor to rest her head on her fore hooves. She thought to herself, That young colt is very confrontational, but that's just his way with coping with his world." It wasn't long before she went back to sleep.

Spero Made his way out of the prison and was on his way back to the Palace, back to his room to get ready for the cerimony.

(3 hours later)

Haystack, an average sized earth pony with a brown coat and black mane and tail was organizing his few possessions in his new servants room in the palace. He had just been assigned to the new warden as his personal servant and so he had just arrived during the cerimony as a gift to Spero from the Emperor for his promotion.

Haystack wasn't too thrilled to be working in the palace, even though it meant that he'd be living better. The Palace was full of deadly pitfalls for earth ponies. An earth pony could never speak unless asked to, he could never explore the palace beyond his section and he was subject to the orders of his master. If he was even the slightest out of line, he most certainly wouldn't be heard from again. Still though, Haystack wouldn't be starving like in the other earth pony villages on the outskirts of the empire.

In his room, Haystack was given a clock. To the ordinary pony, a clock was just a clock, but to Haystack, it was another implement of his long and drawn out torture as it was there to let him know when to implement the various tasks that his new master would certainly order him to do. It's insistent ticking assured him that he was going to be under a lot of stress.

Haystack wondered what his new master was like. He knew of all the rumors about Spero, his brother and how they fought to the death. He also heard about Spero's cruelness as well. The thought of any of those rumors worried Haystack, so he was committed to being as small as possible with his existence. Haystack wasn't the type to be shy but he knew Spero wouldn't be any friend of his.

Haystack had just finished unpacking when there was a knock at his door. He turned to trot to the door and open it as he replied,

" Im coming." The knock was loud and authoritative. Haystack trotted to his door and opened it. standing before him was the head servant named Haughty Semillon . He was a tall earth pony with a styled back, yellow mane and short tail. His coat was a light lavender and his eyes were blue.

" Yes sir, what can I do for you?" Haystack asked. Haughty looked Haystack over and then took a look behind him to see his room.

" Hm, seems like you have settled into you new room. Are you enjoying it?" Haughty asked with a tone of annoyance. His muzzle was turned up and in an effort to show his superiority to Haystack.

" ugh… yes I am." Haystack replied uneasily. He was confused why Haughty was being Haughty.

" Well I'm glad that you enjoy it, most trash that comes from the outer empire usually work in the mines and even if they do start off in the palace, they don't get their own room. I hope you are grateful to Emperor Nightshade for bringing you here." Haughty said with disdain. Haughty felt that Haystack was given more that he deserved as Haughty had to work damn hard for his position and even he didn't have a room to himself until a year ago. Most ponies from the Inner Empire, even the earth ponies, felt they were better than those from the Outer Empire.

" Don't worry sir, I am." Haystack said with as much enthusiasm he could muster. He honestly hated most of the servant staff because they knew he was from old Manehattan.

" Good, now that you are settled you are to wait for Master Spero at his Quarters. Wait for him there and don't say a word to him unless he tells you. Do you understand?" haughty asked.

" Yes sir." Haystack said with an exaggerated salute. He knew he had to behave in front of pegasie and unicorns but he was not about to let this earth pony feel superior to him, even if he was the head servant. Haughty gritted his teeth in anger but then he composed himself. He wasn't about to let this outer trash get the better of him.

" If I were you, I would watch how you act around here. That disgusting personality of yours will only get you into trouble young one." He said with a conceited smile.

" Right. " Haystack said flatly.

" Now get going!" Haughty said, and with swish of his tail he was trotting back down the hall he came down. Haystack watched him trot away.

" I hope he trips down a flight of stairs." Haystack thought to himself. After waiting for Haughty to leave out of site, Haystack made his way to his new master's room in the north side of the palace.

( Shortly after)

The ceremony lasted for three hours and Spero made his exit quickly. He wasn't keen on mingling with the nobles since they usually tried to marry off their daughters to him. He didn't care for anything beyond gaining more power and they were all idiots in his eyes any way.

Finally he was back in the palace making his way to his personal room. As usual, many of the servants bowed to him and the occasional unicorn gave him words of congratulations for his promotion. And as usual, he would nod his head and trot off with little words of his own. Eventually he made it up to the hallway that lead to his room. It didn't take him long to notice the brown earth pony, conspicuously standing near his door. Annoyed, he cantered up to his room.

" Who are you and what are you doing here?" Spero demanded. Haystack was bowing down to him, averting his eyes.

" Sorry Master, My name is Haystack and I'm assigned to you as your personal servant." Haystack continued to bow waiting for Spero's response.

" And who assigned you?" Spero asked confused. What did he need a personal servant for? He didn't need anymore ponies in his life as he had his continued studies and his new responsibilities as a warden.

" Emperor Nightshade sir. He personally assigned me to you." Haystack replied. Spero was even more confused. However, He had more pressing matters at hoof.

" Alright then. I need you to organize some books for me in my room, then i want you to fetch me dinner for later. Whatever the kitchen is serving for the evening is fine." Spero requested. Haystack felt a pressure building up in his chest. The word "fetch" was now beginning to tick Haystack off.

" Yes master, I'll 'fetch' you some dinner when I'm done putting your books away." Haystack couldn't help himself, being treated like a dog was definitely something that set him off. He still needed to do what Spero told him, so all he could do to satisfy his anger was a bit of snark. Spero sensed it immediately though and it brought his annoyance to a boil.

" Well aren't you something special! Wasn't it my mentor that brought you into the palace?" Spero Asked.

" It was him sir." Haystack replied with a bit of anger in his voice.

" Why did he assign you to me?" Spero asked.

" Because I'm good at what I do!" Haystack replied.

" which is exactly what?" Spero's anger was rising even higher now that he could see how ungrateful Haystack was.

" Usually shutting my mouth and doing what i'm told."

" Then maybe you ought to consider doing that right now!" Spero raised his voice. Haystack slowly lost his composure.

" Maybe when somepony around here would actually treat me like a real inner empire pony and not like a dog!" Haystack yelled at Spero. Immediately, Spero used his magic to grab Haystack by the neck and lift him up into the air, then he smashed him against a wall. Haystack struggled to breath and he could see Spero's eyes which were full of rage now.

Spero was pissed now. He was holding Haystack up against the wall with the intent of watching him die slowly. Any moment he would hear Haystack try to plead for his life. Instead, all he saw in Haystack's eyes was an intense stare that iminated hatred. His stare was spiteful and hostile, something Spero never saw in an earth pony before.

Spero suddenly noticed something just to the left of Haystack, a mirror on the wall that somehow had stayed on despite the force he smashed Haystack with into the wall. He could also see himself in the mirror and his eyes were staring back at him with the same intensity, the same look. Spero realised that he was doing something more that just punishing a servant.

Spero put Haystack down on the ground where he began to cough. Spero realised he was taking years of pain out on his new servant, something that his servant was doing back to him as well. Spero sighed.

" Alright Haystack, I think we've had enough of that for one day. Clearly it's been a long day for both of us." Haystack looked up from the floor with disbelief. He completely expected to die. He slowly rose to his hooves. Spero relaxed his frown and said,

" Just focus on the books. I want them alphabetized." Spero said. Haystack rubbed his neck and nodded.

" Yes sir." He said between gasps.

Spero turned to his door, opened his door and trotted in with his new armor and his new servant.


	5. Chapter 4

( One week later)

Spero Woke up with a cold sweat. His body shot up and his chest heaved in and out heavily. After a moment of panicked searching he realised he was back in his room at the Palace. His lavender eyes, wide with panic, searched the room till he was sure he was safe and alone, yet again.

Once more his dreams were haunted with the visions of a tree in a dark, forgotten forest. This was a recurring dream he had every night or the past four days. He couldn't remember much of the beginning of it, but it always ended with him trotting up to the base of the tree which shined like a crystal. It had many branches but there were six main branches that held crystals of some sort. He couldn't exactly see what they looked like.

After looking around the room a little more, Spero got up and trotted to his bathroom. Using his magic he turned the faucet on, levitated some of the cold water, and splashed it in his face. After letting the water run off his face he looked into the mirror, not for any particular reason. He took note of his lavander eyes, looking deep into his own pupils. He then realised he had much on his mind.

The words of the prisoner were ringing in his head like an everlasting echo. He wonder what she ment about his liniage. What was so important about it and how would she know anything about it? At first he wrote it off as the rambelings of a crazed lunatic desperate for attention, but he knew nothing about her. Also, the knowledge of his own linage was scarce. He knew nothing about his ancestors. And then there was the reacuring dream. The dream seemed more like a nightmare yet he couldn't pinpoint why it felt that way or why it started four nights ago. In the dream the tree felt, sad and desperate. Why did he care about this tree, he didn't know. He stared into his own eyes which stared back at him with equal intensity,

his lavender eyes screamed something profound, yet he didn't understand what it was that he was feeling. he felt something close to heartache, but it was different from the heart ache he felt for his brother. It was as if something intangible was missing in his life.

Then he began thinking, where did his eye color come from. The only family he ever knew was his brother and even he never really knew much about their parents. Spero didn't even know what his parents looked like. He figured he was a mix of the two but how much did he look like his father, or his mother. He wondered who he got his lavender eyes from.

He continued to stare into his own visage to contimplate these questions. He sought the answers from within him self, but ofcuarse he did not know them. Ofcourse he didn't know, how could he? Not even Nightshade had any of these answers for him when he ask as a colt. Then his thoughts went elsewhere; He knew somepony who might know. That is when he decided he was going to make a visit to somepony. Weather this trip would prove useful or not, was a mystery.

Spero put on his armor and sword. After tightening the straps and clicking all the clasps in place he trotted to his closet and levitated his mantle out to fix it to his armor. He then trotted out his room and went to his servant's quarters. He knocked on his door.

" Haystack! wake up!" He ordered. An incoherent groan could be heard from inside the room, then the sound of hooves hitting the floor and then a trotting sounds that got louder as they reached the door. The door opened.

" Yes captian, what can i help you with?" haystack asked. He was clearly half asleep and he looked very annoyed.

" Get ready, we're going on a walk!" Spero ordered him.

" Yes sir." Haystack said with a half hearted salute. Haystack then said mockingly under his breath as he trotted away from the door. " You should work in the palace Haystack, you'll be more comfortable Haystack, You'll get fed more Haystack." He was mocking his firends. He trotted over to a lantern on a stick which he lit with a match and then brought it out with him to escort Spero.

The two trotted through the palace and out past the walls. anlong the way guards saluted Spero.

The pair made their way to the prisons further into the city and up to the front enterance. A full squad of prison guards were posted there. As they saw Spero aproche they all stood at attention.

The one in charge bowed and spoke.

" Sir, what a suprise to see you here at this hour. what can we do for you?" he asked.

" Open the doors sergeant." Spero demanded. The Guards complied and they open the front entrance for him. Spero and HayStack trotted past the guards into his prison. The whole prison was one block due to a need to conserve rescorces. The upside to the prisons being one large room with cells all around the walls, was that one could observe all the inmates. At the other end of the room from the enterance was a pair of heavy steel doors that loomed. Spero and Haystack trotted across the empty floor as all the prisoners were asleep in thier cells. The distance was over a little more than a hoofball field wide but it didn't take Spero long to get to the enterance to the underground levels.

Spero and his servant trotted through the underground levels, passing each security checkpoint with the same deminor as the front enterance. Haystack felt uneasy, going underground into the darkest place in the Empire. It was a place nopony wanted to be in as they rarely were heard from again. He was just glad he was there only becuase his new master was there.

Eventually Spero made it to the cell he was looking for. Dust wind was still guarding it until dawn. Dust wind stood at attention as Spero and Haystack trotted up. Spero motioned for Dust to back away from the cell and he siad.

" You two go stand over there, I need to be alone." Spero pointed down the hallway. Haystack and Dust complied. They trotted away while they both looked over thier shoulders. Spero was now alone standing infront of the cell.

" Good evening Captian, it's nice to see you came back." Said the prisoner. Spero said nothing in response, instead he stood there for a moment in silence. Then he used his magic to slide open the peep hole.

" I need to know something." he said quietly. for a moment there was more silence, but then there was the sound of chains being picked up from the ground and a pony shuffliing twords the cell door. Then there was a pair of magenta eyes that came into view in the peep hole.

" I bet." replied the prisoner. " what is it you want to know?" she asked

" I have several questions, but I first…" he replied but paused. then he asked,

" Who are you, and how do you know anything about me?" his eyes stared strait into hers. There was a pause, The magenta eyes searched Speros lavender eyes.

" I don't think you are ready for that information just yet captian." She replied. Spero felt the anger rise in him. He needed to know who she was.

" I said I want to know who you are, prisoner!" He asked again showing some of his anger.

" And what are you going to do, torture me?" she asked with a hint of defiance. Her eyes narrowed at him. Spero wanted to say he would, but he knew better.

" No, that never gets reliable info." Spero replied.

" Then you'll have to follow my lead Captain. I assure you, I will give you all the answers you desire, but in order for us to build trust we need to have an understanding." The prisoner said calmly. Spero was confused, he thought about it and then asked.

" What understanding?" his tone was low and calm now.

" We need to understand each other on a mutual level." She replied. There was a pause before Spero replied.

" Then why can't you tell me who you are?" Spero persisted.

" Because you have preconceptions and values that you have to unlearn in order to be free to believe what I have to say." She answered. Spero thought about what she said. Then he said,

" Ok...I'll play your game." He stood there waiting for her reply.

" Come closer captain, I want to tell you a story." The prisoner requested. Spero obliged and took a few steps forward to get closer to the cell door.

" Long ago, in a time where all ponies were equal, there were two sisters who shined like the sun and moon. They were beloved by all, but not equally. Their fellow ponies showed the older of the two, the one like the sun, more love. The younger one, over time, grew jealous until one day she became a creature of hatred and envy who sought to destroy everything the older sister stood for. It took a great deal of magic to subdue the younger sister and she was banished."The prisoner said. Spero was confused about this story and what the prisoner was getting at.

" OK, so one mare learned her place the hard way? What is there to take from this story?" Spero asked, The prisoner hummed.

" Oh is that all you can take from this story? Is that truly the conclusion that you can see for the sisters?" asked the prisoner. Spero cocked his head to the side in confusion.

" What do you value the most?" she asked.

" Power and respect." Spero replied coldly.

" These are the values Nightshade has told you to want. But are they really what you want?" She asked. Spero continued to look confused. He didn't understand what she was hinting at.

" This is what I mean, that you have many preconceptions and values that you must unlearn in order to understand what I'm trying to teach you, so that you can believe." The prisoner added. Her voice was calm and soothing, almost motherly.

" Then what is it that you think I want?" Spero asked as he looked back into the prisoner.

" Spero, I bet you have felt it, a certain longing and emptiness that nothing in this entire empire can fill." She said again in a motherly tone. Spero knew the feeling. He knew what she was talking about. He remembered what he felt earlier that night when he woke up. The feeling was beginning to creep up from inside his chest again and grip his emotions tightly.

" How did you know?" He asked almost under his breath. Her eyes began to convey her emotions. they looked on him with pity and sorrow.

" I know who you are Spero and I know that you are not so different from the other ponies. You are not above feeling pain." She replied. the two stared at each other through the peephole.

" Spero, the lesson to take away from this story is that the younger sister had a lack of friendship due to the older sisters oversight. They lost each other that day." The prisoner couldn't have sounded more sincere.

" Friendship? Is that what you are talking about?" Spero Scoffed. His eyes narrowed.

" Yes Spero, that's exactly what I'm talking about." She replied. Spero felt he was wasting his time now. He'd spent years training under Nightshade's tutelage and one of the most important lessons he had learned was that there was no trust or respect unless you were feared. By intimidation alone could one know peace.

" Sorry but I can't agree with you any less." Spero said. He knew what his master would have to say on the subject. The prisoner looked disappointed.

" I'm sorry you feel that way Captain." She said back to him.

Just then the sound of hoof steps could be heard coming down the hall. It was the next shift to watch over the Prisoner. Spero looked turned to look down the hall to see who it was. The Prisoner then said.

" Looks like our time is up Captain." She said almost coldly. Spero looked back at her.

" I guess so." he said almost as coldly. then he back away from the door and closed the slide. Then he called Haystack and Dust Wind over.

" Haystack get over here and Sergeant get back to you post to be relived." Spero ordered in quick succession.

" Yes Sir!" They both replied.


End file.
